Everything isn't the same
by littlesimmer2
Summary: Gold and Caitlynn are married and went on their honeymoon as they were called back. There was another danger coming with ice powers, but that will be getting in the way from what their are doing with the dagger from Gold. Lastly, everything will down hill and they will banished out of Storybrooke and meet the Queens of Darkness to get back to Storybrooke. Fourth in The lost twin.
1. The wedding of Caitlynn and Gold

A few days before the wedding, there was a knock on the door. Caitlynn walked towards the door and open it, to see her mother standing there with Emma. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Well, we heard you didn't have a dress yet." Mary Margaret replied to her daughter.

"And that you haven't had you party yet." Emma added. "Your bachelor party."

"Oh." Caitlynn stood there flabbergasted.

Her mother looked instantly concerned. "Did we came inconvenient?"

"No, no." Caitlynn replied to her. "Isn't that, is just my daughter, where will she be if we are looking for dresses and the party?"

"She can be by Granny's if you want." Emma replied to her twin.

"Yeah, I will want that. I know that she is safe there." Caitlynn looked at her sister, who nodded to her.

"Well then, it's settled." Mary Margaret looked happy. "We will help you with everything."

Caitlynn just knew that it would be a long, long day.

-0-

A few hours later, Caitlynn found finally her dress, it was long with short sleeves, it was white with little pink in it. When she saw it, she knew she had finally find her dress, the others dresses didn't matter anymore. Her mother and sister approved of the dress as well. And her daughter was still by Granny.

When they came back home, Caitlynn put the dress in one of the rooms that was empty. Then she came back downstairs again and asked to her mother and sister. "Would like a cup of tea?"

They replied with. "Yes." And Caitlynn put the kettle on as Emma asked to her sister. "What do you want by the bachelor party?"

"No men, that's for sure." Caitlynn replied, quickly.

"Well, duh." Emma comment. "That's what a bachelor party is about."

"Oh." Caitlynn looked at her sister. "Then I want with a few friends in a bar or something."

Emma eyes glittered. "Well, I know something for you, sis."

"What, then?" Caitlynn asked to her.

"You will see." Emma replied to her as then the kettle goes off.

Caitlynn stood and grabbed the kettle and put the warm water in the cups and tea bags in it as well as she brings it to them. "Here." She told them.

Then Mary Margaret asked. "Who do you want at your wedding?"

"Uh, just some family and friends who stand close by me and Gold." Caitlynn replied to her mother.

"Not the whole town then?" She asked.

"No, mom." Caitlynn replied. "I don't know all these people. Just family and friends who stand close by me and Gold, nothing more."

Mary Margaret pulled out a note book and write it down. "And where do you want to marry?"

"Oh, wow, Gold and I haven't thought of that yet." Caitlynn replied to her mother. "But I think somewhere outside, close to the woods, perhaps."

"Okay." Mary Margaret writes that down as well. "Something else?"

"No, that's it." Caitlynn replied as then her eyes widened. "My adopted parents?!"

"Don't worry, I already made the call and they are on their way." Emma told her twin.

Then Caitlynn relaxed. "Thanks sis."

"You are welcome." Emma smiled at her.

Then they sat there in the living room for the rest of the day.

-0-

Meanwhile with David and Gold, they were in Gold's shop looking for a suit for the wedding. Gold waved with his hand as he had a blue suit on. David looked at him with a disgusted look on his face. "No, that doesn't fit you."

Gold rolled with his eyes as he waved with hand again. He had now a black suit on with a purple tie. "This?" He asked irritated.

"The suit, yes, but the tie, no. Another color perhaps." David suggested.

Again Gold rolled with eyes as he waved his hand again. He had still the black suit on, but now he had a dark blue tie on. "Now good?" He asked getting annoyed with him.

"Yes." David nodded to him.

"Finally." Gold sighed happily as he waved with hand, he had his normal clothing on that he always wore.

"Well, it sound like that you didn't like to choose a suit." David raised an eyebrow.

Gold rolled with his eyes. "It was getting there."

"Oh, well glad it didn't then." David comment.

This time Gold raised an eyebrow. "Glad indeed."

He just knew that it was going to be a long, long few days.

-0-

2 days for the wedding day, it was Caitlynn's bachelor party. She stood nervous for the mirror looking at herself as then her twin came to her. "You look pretty, Cait."

"Thanks, Em." Caitlynn told to Emma.

"Ready?" She asked to her twin.

"Yeah." Caitlynn nodded to her.

Then they walked out of the room and went downstairs, when they arrived downstairs, they saw their mother waiting for them. "I see that you two are ready." The twins nodded to her. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah." The twins chorused.

Then they leave Caitlynn's home.

-0-

A little while later, they arrived by the rabbit hole, the bar. They walked inside as they see Ruby standing there. "Hey." She greeted the others.

"Hey." They all greeted back.

Then Caitlynn noticed that Ruby was the only one standing in the rabbit hole, not her other friends. "Where are the others?"

"No idea." Ruby replied to her.

"Oh." Caitlynn looked sad.

Then her sister side hugged her. "Well, that's their loss, because we are gonna have fun." Emma told her.

"Yeah, you are right." Caitlynn nodded to her twin.

Emma beamed as she let her sister to the bar, where got their drinks ready. "Drink?" Emma looked at Caitlynn.

"Yeah." Caitlynn replied to her as then Emma gave it to her. "Thanks." She thanked her sister.

Then Ruby looked curious at Caitlynn. "So, how did you stop Marian from blaming Regina?"

"Well, I let her fall in sleep so we could finally think. Regina is angry at Emma though and disappeared in purple of smoke. That was it for now, I think." Caitlynn replied to her.

"Wow." Ruby comment.

"Yeah." Caitlynn nodded.

Then Mary Margaret had her drink up and was already drunk, she looked at her daughter Caitlynn. "Happy marriage." She slurred.

"Uh, I'm gonna be married in two days, mom. Not know." Caitlynn told her mother.

"Oh." Mary Margaret said as then she walked to the bar.

Then Caitlynn looked at Ruby. "Is she always this drunk after one drink?"

"Yep." Ruby replied to her.

"Oh." Caitlynn looked at her mother standing by the bar. "Good to know."

-0-

Meanwhile with Gold and David, Gold didn't want a bachelor party, so instead they looked for a house somewhere close to the woods, for his and Caitlynn's honeymoon. Then, finally they found a house that was big enough for the honeymoon, though David looked annoyed. "Finally a good house."

Then Gold rolled with his eyes. "You are annoyed, good to know." He muttered.

"Shouldn't you be calling Caitlynn about it?" David asked still annoyed.

"Yes." Gold huffed as then he grabbed his phone and dialing Caitlynn. She picks up. "I found us a house for the honeymoon."

"_Really?" _She asked to him.

"Yes, sweetheart." Gold replied to her.

"_Finally, my love." _Caitlynn comment happily over the phone. _"Oh, I have to go back to my sister." _

"I understand, bye sweetheart." Gold told her.

"_Bye, my love." _Caitlynn told him as then she hang up the phone.

Then Gold turned to David. "Well, that went well." He had a small smile on his face.

"Well, that's good then." David was little creeped out by him, by the look on his face.

"Now, I can go home." Gold announced as he was done for the day.

"Not to grab a beer then in the bar?" David asked to him.

Gold looked at him. "No." then he disappeared in purple pf smoke.

David stood there, he shook his head. He was done with Gold.

-0-

1 day for the wedding, Caitlynn was pacing in the living room as her sister looked at her. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Yeah, tell that, when I have my dress is okay." Caitlynn snapped a little.

"Your dress is okay." Emma told her.

"It has a wrinkle in it." Caitlynn looked at her.

"Then we can get it out, sis." Emma reassured her.

Then Caitlynn nodded to her. "Okay, do what you have to do."

Emma beamed as then she went upstairs.

-0-

Later that day, Emma came downstairs as she brought the dress with her. "The wrinkle is out." She shouted to her sister.

Caitlynn came to the stairs and looked at the dress. "Thanks sis."

"You are welcome." Emma smiled at her sister. "Uh, where need the dress go now?"

"Well, I let the dress hang in the air with my magic, sis." Caitlynn replied to her.

"Okay." Emma nodded to her.

Then Caitlynn waved with her hand as the dress hang in the air, then she looked at her twin. "Cup of tea?"

"Yes, please." Emma smiled to her sister.

"Okay." Caitlynn nodded as then they walked to the kitchen. She put on the kettle. "Where you able to find Regina?"

"Nope." Emma replied to her. "Did I do well with bringing Marian with us?"

"I don't know, Emma." Caitlynn looked at her twin. "Only you can answer that question."

"I don't know either then." Emma comment, sighing.

"The answer will come to you when the time is right." Caitlynn said to her twin.

"When did you come to be this wise?" Emma asked to her.

Caitlynn sighed. "When you true love is 300 years old."

"Oh." Emma blinked, then fell into laughter. Caitlynn looked annoyed to her as Emma noticed that, her laughter died out. "Sorry, sis."

"You have a crush that even old as Gold." Caitlynn comment.

"Yeah, Hook." Emma eyes widened at that.

Caitlynn chuckled. "I'm gonna be married to one and you have a crush to one."

"Yeah." Emma also chuckled.

Then the kettle was done, Caitlynn put for them in two cups and two tea bags in the cups. "Here, sis."

"Thanks." Emma told her.

Then the rest of the day they talked about a lot of stuff.

-0-

Today is the day that Gold and Caitlynn are gonna get married. Everyone was getting ready for the big day, even where they are gonna be married was getting ready for them. When everything was ready for their big day, they went to the location and that was near the woods. Gold was already standing there by alter with Archie. Then everyone stood up as Caitlynn walked with parents to him. When she arrived her parents stood behind her, Emma holding her little brother and Henry stood next to her with Aubrey. Caitlynn and Gold looked at each other.

"It is my great honor to officiate this most lovely union." Archie began. "If you'd like to begin your vows."

Caitlynn went first as she still looked at Gold. "Gold when we first met my believe was very low for fairytales, but you and my lovely nephew helped me to let me believe in it, even learning that I have magic. We have fought other villains and even have to most precious gift in the world that I could have received. Our daughter Aubrey. With everything, we went through, we are finally together again." She took the ring out of a box and put the ring on his finger. "With this ring, we will be bond forever."

Then Gold spoke up, with a smile on his face. "Caitlynn when we met, I was still getting over the loss for Belle, but you helped me and accepted me, when no one else could. You have brought me home with the most precious thing I got ever the meet. Our lovely daughter Aubrey. With everything, we went through, we are finally together again." He took the ring out of a box and put the ring on her finger. "With this ring, we will be bond forever."

"Do you, Rumpelstiltskin Gold, take this woman to be your wife and to love her for all eternity?" Archie looked at Gold.

"I do." Gold replied with a big smile.

Then he looked at Caitlynn. "And do you, Caitlynn Sparrow, take this man to be your husband and love him for all eternity?"

"I do." Caitlynn replied also with a big smile on her face.

"Then it is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife." Archie told them as Gold and Caitlynn kissed.

-0-

A little while later, Caitlynn found her adopted parents standing with her parents. "Hey guys." She greeted them.

Amelia and Jackson greeted back. "Hey."

Then Amelia told her. "I'm very happy for you that you finally are married."

"Thanks, mom." She hugged her.

Then Jackson spoke to his adopted daughter. "I'm happy as well, Caitlynn."

"Thanks, dad." Then she hugged her adopted father.

Then her mother spoke up. "We are all happy that you are married, Caitlynn."

"Yeah, we are." David agreed with his wife.

"Thanks, you all." Caitlynn smiled at them all.

Just then Gold came to them with Aubrey. "Hello." He greeted her adopted parents.

"Hey." They greeted back.

Then, Amelia took her adopted daughter apart from the others. "I think you have your happy ending."

"I think so too." Caitlynn smiled looking at her husband and her daughter as well as the others.

Little did they know that was somewhere a new danger coming and it was coming soon.

-0-

**Author's note: **I hope you liked this wedding for in this new story : -) another chapter is coming soon as then the series began again. And please I only want nice and advice comments on my story, not the mean ones, they will be deleted.

Until next time, bye.


	2. A Tale of Two Sisters

The next day, Gold and Caitlynn were in his car for the graveyard, before they went on their honeymoon, they went there to say goodbye to Neal/Baelfire as Caitlynn reassured him. "Hey. It's okay. You can do this." She grabbed his hand. "And I will always be next you, my love."

Then they stepped out of the car and waked to Neal's gravestone.

"My boy." Gold began. "Remember when you were small? There was a night, during the Ogres War, there was terrible noise, the horses' hooves thundering down the dusty path. You crawled into my bed and I can still hear your little voice, 'Papa, I'm afraid.'" He sniffled as Caitlynn grabbed his hand in comfort. "And, I guess by instinct, I just said, 'Don't you worry, son. Everything's going to be fine.' And you smiled at me. You know, that was the happiest moment in my life. Because, for the first time ever, I felt like a man. That I could truly look after you, alone." He pulled the dagger out his inside pocket suit. "Until I discovered this. And it turned me into a monster. Obsessed with power, when all I really needed was you." Then he crouched down. "Your love. And now, through Caitlynn, there's love in my life again. I have avenged your death with the help of Caitlynn." He glanced at his true love. "Helped me not the begin with everything as a lie, but to tell the truth, she showed me that. And she gonna help me getting free from the dagger as you always had wanted that, son." Then he stood up again and walked towards Caitlynn, grabbing her hand.

Then Caitlynn spoke up, looking at the gravestone. "Neal, I'm so, so, sorry about that you never did meet your little sister Aubrey. You told that only seeing a picture of her was enough, but I think you did want to meet you little sister. I think that you are looking from above us and did meet her, I really hope you did that, but we will never if you really did it." She chuckled. "Aubrey knows about you, about that you died to protect everyone. Also she has seen you in a picture, happily to know that she had a big brother." She sighed as was still holding hands with Gold. "You will forever be missed, Neal." Then she looked at Gold. "I'm ready to leave here if you are."

Gold closed his eyes, before he opened his eyes and looked at her. "I don't think I will ever be ready to leave here."

"I know, but we have to." Caitlynn squeezed in his hand. "We have to mourn about his loss and eventually the pain will become less."

"Parents shouldn't have to bury their children." Gold sighed heavily as he side hugged his wife.

Caitlynn said nothing more, they just looked at the gravestone from Neal.

-0-

Gold drove them to a house that he and David found while Caitlynn had her bachelor party. "It's right around the bend." He told her. "Your father and I found it while you had your bachelor party and it must've come over in the last curse. No one's claimed it. I thought there'd be no harm if we borrowed it for our honeymoon." Caitlynn smiled at him as he smiled back.

Then they went out of the car with their bags in their hands. When they arrived by the house, they walked inside of it as Caitlynn comment. "I wonder to who this house belonged to."

"Well, I haven't seen it on the inside, when I found it with you father, but it's already looking lovely." Gold told her.

"We will find out it together, then." Caitlynn told him happily as then she grabbed his hand. "Come on." But Gold just stood there, looking at something. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just something that mind be handy for later." Gold replied to her.

Then, they searched the whole house until they find a ballroom as Caitlynn looked in awe. "Beautiful, what do you think?"

"Well, I think we've been married almost a full day, and I don't believe we've had our first dance." Gold suggested to her as then he used his magic on her, from her wedding clothes, she was now wearing a beautiful blue dress as then he used his magic on himself, he had now a dark blue suit on. Then he asked to her. "Care to dance, Mrs. Gold?"

"I would love to." Caitlynn beamed.

Then they began to dance.

-0-

Later that day, they were back in the living room as Caitlynn asked to him. "What came in handy later?"

"Well, this." He brought her to a table, where stood a small bucket on it.

"A little bucket?!" Caitlynn exclaimed to him.

"Yes." He looked at her. "I had sensed magic from it."

"Oh, do you think it would help you to free you from the dagger?" Caitlynn asked to him, curious.

"Yes, dear, I think this would do the trick." Gold replied to him.

"Oh." She looked at the small bucket.

"Would you gave me the dagger?" Gold held out his hand to her.

Caitlynn walked to her bag as she opened it and grabbed the dagger out of it. Then she walked over to Gold and gave to dagger to him. "Here, my love."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Gold told her, grabbing the dagger from her.

Then he waved with the dagger over the small bucket and it transformed into a shining through blue hat with stars in it. Then Caitlynn comment. "It's beautiful."

"Indeed it is." Gold looked at her. "This changes everything, Caitlynn."

Caitlynn smiled at him. "Yes, it seems so." She told him. "Let's hope it really changes everything, my love." Just then, Caitlynn was called by her twin Emma, she picked it up. "What's up, sis?"

"_There is an ice monster and we could use your help, sis." _Emma spoke over the phone.

"Why?! I'm on my honeymoon." Caitlynn told her. "Can't you do it yourself?"

"_No, we need more help, it's a big ice monster."_ Emma replied to her.

"Oh." She glanced to Gold as then she sighed. "I will right there, sis."

"_Thank you, sis." _Emma told her as then she hung up the phone.

Caitlynn looked at Gold. "Well, I have to get to help my sister, cause there is an ice monster on the lose."

"There is always something." Gold shook his head.

"Yeah, there is." Caitlynn comment as she got a text from Emma that they were on the woods. "Oh, there are in the woods with the ice monster." She looked at him. "Well, I will be right back. Then we can look further into the shining through hat."

"And have our honeymoon, sweetheart." Gold added.

"Yes, my love." Caitlynn smiled at him as then she disappeared in purple/grey smoke.

-0-

Not much later, Caitlynn appeared in the woods next to Emma as she jumped by surprise from her twin. "Sorry." Caitlynn apologized.

"It's alright." Emma told her.

Just then they arrived by Robin Hood's Kamp as he asked to them all. "What is it?"

"Some kind of snow monster." David replied to him.

"The kind of snow monster that interrupted my honeymoon." Caitlynn muttered.

"No monster shall cross our path. We'll give you our assistance…" Just then they all heard heavy footsteps.

"It's getting closer." Hook told them. "It's coming from the north."

Then they all saw the ice monster coming towards them as Little John shouted. "There." He grabbed his bow and arrow as Emma saw that.

"No, no, no, don't shoot." She shouted, but he didn't listen. He shout at the ice monster as he was taken back from the shot.

"It only attacks when it feels threatened." Hook told to them as it roared towards them. "Pistol, sword, hook, my cutting wit. I don't think we have what it takes."

"I can." Caitlynn told them.

"And Emma." Their father told them.

"What?" Emma looked in shock.

"Your magic, love." Hook glanced at her.

"Right." Emma blinked.

"You can do this." Hook told her as the monster was coming closer.

Caitlynn and Emma held up their hands, their hands started to glow white/grey ish. Then a ball of magic blasted from their hands as it hit the ice monster. "Take that, Frosty." The hit made the monster angrier. The ice monster growled as the spikes came out of its back and down its arms, also it its shaped sharp teeth in its mouth. "Really?" Emma sighed, then the ice monster knocked her away to the ground.

Then the ice monster roared and knocked the other to the ground as well. Then Marian stepped forwards and pulled out her bow as she was ready to fire an arrow, the ice monster pushed her to the ground. The ice monster looked at her as the others was unconscious. Just then Regina appeared, she walked into the camp and stood between Marian and the ice monster. Regina looked at the ice monster and then at Marian as she looked back at her. "Please." She plead. "Help me, please." Regina did nothing as she disappeared in purple of smoke. "No."

The ice monster moved closer and was going to step on Marian, she braced herself, but all of sudden a giant fireball hit the ice monster in the back, destroying it. Once the ice monster was gone, Marian could see that Regina was behind, what where the ice monster just stood. Then Marian stood up and walked closer to her. "You saved me."

Just then Robin stirred awake as he stood up and walked to his wife. "Marian." Then he asked confused. "Regina?" Then he looked at his wife. "Are you all right?" As the others stirred awake as well.

"Yes." Marian replied to him as then she looked at Regina. "Maybe you're not a monster."

"Maybe I'm not." Regina had a small smile on her face. "Welcome to Storybrooke, Marian." Then she walked away from them.

Just then, Emma walked to Regina as she called her. "Regina. We've been trying to find you. We need to talk about..." Then Regina disappeared in purple of smoke, not wanting to hear any of it.

Then, Caitlynn told them all. "Well, that was fun, but I need to go back to my honeymoon." Then she disappeared in purple/grey smoke as well. She didn't even let anyone to speak.

-0-

Then not much later, she appeared next to Gold, who had waited for her return. "Hey, I'm back. Where were we?" She teased him.

"Our honeymoon, dear." Gold replied to her with a smile on his face.

"Oh." She looked at him as then she asked. "Was I long gone?"

"No, sweetheart." Gold replied to her.

Caitlynn smiled at him. "Thank God." Then she kissed him.

Gold kissed her back as then he puffed them upstairs to have their honeymoon night.

-0-

**Author's note: **I hope you all liked this chapter and please favorite, follow and review!

Until next time, bye.


	3. White Out

Caitlyn woke up next to her husband. _'Husband.'_ She thought. _'It's something get used to.'_ She smiled at the thought as then Gold wakes up too. "Good morning, my love." She told him happily.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Gold smiled back at her.

Then Caitlynn sat up right as she stretched herself, then she stood up. "I will look if Aubrey is awake."

Then Gold sat upright too. "Do you have to?" He pouted at her.

"Yes, my love." Caitlynn replied to him. "I just need to check."

"Be back soon, sweetheart." Gold told her.

"I will." Caitlynn called as she walked out of their room.

-0-

Not much later, Caitlynn walked into the room of their daughter to her awake. "Good morning, sweetie." She smiled at her daughter.

"Morning, mommy." Aubrey looked up at her mother.

"Shall we go to daddy?" Caitlynn asked to her daughter.

"Yes, mommy." Aubrey went out of her bed and was ready to go to her father.

Caitlynn chuckled. "Shall we?" She held her hand out.

Aubrey grabbed it. "Yes, mommy."

Then they went to Caitlynn's and Gold room.

-0-

Caitlynn and Aubrey walked into her and Gold's room. "Look who is awake, my love?" She looked at Gold.

"Ah, Aubrey, Good morning, sweetheart." Gold greeted his daughter.

"Morning, daddy." Aubrey greeted back.

"Honeymoon is official over isn't it?" Gold asked to Caitlynn.

"Yeah, it is." Caitlynn replied to him.

Gold pouted a little. "That's a shame." Then he chuckled as he saw the look on Caitlynn's face. "It was a joke, sweetheart."

Caitlynn sat on bed. "I know, my love." Caitlynn smirked at him.

"What are you going to do?" Gold asked suspicions.

Caitlynn smiled mysterious, but teasingly. "To tickle you." Then she tickled him as he laughed out loud, laughing in his enchanted forest laughter.

"Daddy, laugh is high." Aubrey comment.

Caitlynn stopped as she and Gold looked at their daughter as then they both laughed, Aubrey looked confused at them. Not much later, their laughter died out as then Caitlynn told to her. "Well, daddy was another creature in another world that let him laugh this high."

"But the creature that I was is gone now, sometimes the laughter comes back." Gold added to her.

Aubrey looked at her father trying to understand him, but failed at it. "I don't understand." She looked confused.

Her parents smiled at her as Caitlynn told her. "You will understand it, when you are older."

"Okay." Aubrey nodded her mother.

-0-

Later that day, they were in the shop from Gold as then David and Hook stormed into the shop looking in distress. "It appears our honeymoon is over." Gold has to comment as Caitlynn rolled with her eyes while they doing a check around the shop.

Then she looked at her father and Hook. "What's making you look in distress?"

"There's an emergency." David replied to her. "Emma's trapped under ice by a woman with some kind of ice magic."

"What the bloody hell happened?" Caitlynn demanded from her father.

"We were investigating the power lines and came to an ice wall around the town, then Emma went into a crevice and found a woman hiding there." David replied, explaining. "She seemed spooked by us, before we could do anything the ice was shooting up and Emma was trapped."

"Why are you here, dad? Instead of breaking the wall down." Caitlynn looked at her father.

"We have already tried to break the wall down, but it would not break down." David sighed.

"Well, I could melt the ice and destroy it with a thought." Gold agreed in thought. "But that would also destroy Emma in it. Is that what you want?"

"No." Hook snapped at him.

"Calm down." Caitlynn told him.

"The woman who has Emma trapped is in there with her and she's looking for her sister." David told them calmly. "Name of Anna. She thinks she's in town because of something of hers she found in your shop. A necklace."

Just then, Caitlynn found a necklace and showed it to them. "Is that it?"

"Wait. I know this." David grabbed it and gave a good look as then he knows something others doesn't. "I know exactly who Anna is."

Caitlynn gave her father a confused look as then they quickly leave the shop. Caitlynn sighed heavily. "Emma's the important one and I'm not so important."

"Caitlynn, do not talk yourself that way, you are important to me and to our daughter." Gold looked at her sternly.

"Yeah, I know, I… just… I want to see that my parents would think the same." She looked sad.

"To get some parents love is hard." Gold told her honestly. "I would know."

Caitlynn nodded to him. "As you ones told me."

"Why don't you take a walk or what it is you want to do, I will watch our daughter." Gold suggested.

"Okay, my love." Caitlynn nodded as then they kissed.

-0-

Caitlynn was walking around in town as then she decided to go the town end, where the ice wall stood. She looked around the ice wall, but saw nothing to get into, just then her father car arrived at the scene as well. David and Hook walked out of the car, David was holding a shepherd crook as he looked at his daughter and asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you was still at the shop."

"I'm here to help." Caitlynn replied.

David nodded as then they walked closer the ice wall and climbed a bit up as he grabbed his radio to speak to Elsa. "Elsa? Elsa. How's Emma?"

"She's freezing, turning blue." Elsa spoke over the radio.

"What?!" Caitlynn shouted as then she looked at her father, who looked scared. "Dad."

"No." Hook shouted as then he started to hack with his hook. "Emma."

"It's not gonna help." David told to Hook as then Caitlynn created a fireball and wanted to fire as then she was stopped by her father. "That's not gonna help either." Then Caitlynn let the fireball disappear as then David spoke into the radio. "Elsa, listen to me. I need you to find a way out."

"I need Anna." Elsa told him.

"Well, we don't have her right now, but we have a way to find her." David told to her. "And we will. But right now, you're gonna have to do this on your own."

"I can't control this." Elsa admitted.

"I know how you feel, you're trapped." David tried to convince her. "It's a battle you can't win. But it's exactly the kind of battle you have to fight. Or you'll die."

"No, I won't, I'll survive." Elsa misunderstands him. "But Emma…"

"Survival isn't enough." David told her. "You have to live."

"Where did you hear that?" Elsa asked at the familiar sentence.

"You know where." David told her.

"Anna? You knew her?" Elsa asked surprised.

"Yeah, I did. She helped me once, a long time ago, become who I am. She saved my life. And yours. And now, I need you to save Emma's." David reassured her. "I didn't know much about Anna, but she wouldn't want you to live alone in an ice cave. Which is where you'll be if you don't melt that ice. Now do it."

Just then the ice wall began to break as Hook told them. "It's working." Not much later, there was hole in the ice wall. "I can see her." Then Hook shouted to Emma. "Emma." Then Elsa helped Emma out of it as then Hook grabbed her and hugged her. "Emma."

"Let's get her home, warmed up." Caitlynn told to Hook as she looked at her twin, freezing cold.

"Are you okay?" David asked to Elsa, who waved it off, relieved that Emma was still alive. Then Elsa was fully out of the hole was well as David told her. "You did it. You saved her."

"Yes, I did." Elsa told him. "But I also endangered her. You owe me nothing."

Then Caitlynn told her. "Yeah, that's good, because you got no thanks me."

"Caitlynn." Her father warned her.

"Sorry, dad, but it's true." Caitlynn crossed with her arms.

David sighed at his daughter. "Oh, Caitlynn, just be happy that Emma is safe."

"Okay, dad." Caitlynn rolled with her eyes.

Then David turned to look at Elsa. "I owe your sister everything. What I said was true. She helped me. And now I'm gonna help you. This isn't over. We're gonna find Anna."

-0-

Caitlynn grabbed a blanket and put it around her twin as their father also grabbed a blanket and put it around her. "Emma." Then he crouched down to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"She's so cold." Hook grabbed her hand.

Just then the lights went back on and Hook grabbed an electric heater and turned right at Emma as he put it on.

"Oh." Emma told him, feeling heat from it. "Oh, that's good."

"I'll go make some hot cocoa." Henry stood up.

"Wait." Emma halted him.

"I know." Henry told her. "With cinnamon."

"I'm sorry if I wasn't much help earlier, kid." Emma hugged him.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Henry told her as then they went apart. "I was already down to one mother and I won't go lower than that."

Then he walked to the kitchen as Caitlynn told him. "I will help."

Henry nodded to his aunt. "Okay." Then they both went to the kitchen.

"Elsa." Emma asked to Elsa. "Are you okay?"

"Not only have I lost my sister, I've lost her necklace, too." Elsa shook her head. "Now, I have nothing of hers."

"Then let's find her." David walked towards her as he had the shepherds crook in his hand. "A long time ago, she was branded by the magic in this shepherd's crook, which allows the person holding it to keep track of their 'flock'." He gave the crook to her. "Just focus on Anna and look into the hooked part, you should see where she is."

"I don't see anything." Elsa told him disappointed.

"It should work." David told her.

"Is it broken?" Hook asked to them.

"Or does it mean something happened to her?" Elsa whispered.

"Wait." Emma asked to them all. "What's that sound?"

Then Caitlynn walked closer to them. "Is that a heartbeat?"

Everyone was silent as then they hear a faint heartbeat. "It is." David told them.

"We might not know where your sister is, but we know the most important thing." Emma told to Elsa. "She's alive."

Just then, Mary Margaret walked into the apartment. "Who's alive?" Then she sees Elsa. "Oh. Who are you?" She asked to her.

"Uh, this is Elsa." David replied instead of Elsa as then he walked over to her and looked at Elsa. "We're gonna find her sister. It's what this family does. We find people. We always do. Because we really, really don't like to give up."

-0-

Not much later Caitlynn was back in the shop from Gold as she was with her daughter. Then Gold walked towards them. "How was your walk, dear?" He asked to Caitlynn.

"Good, then I decided to help safe my sister Emma." Caitlynn replied to him.

Gold looked at her. "Is she safe and well home by your parents?"

"Yes, my love." Caitlynn replied to him. "But I wasn't good of help, the girl, Elsa did it. She saved Emma but also endangered her. I didn't like that."

"Al that matters is that she safe right?" Gold raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course." Caitlynn replied immediately.

"Then that all that matters, dearie." Gold told her as then she nodded to him.

Then Aubrey looked at her parents. "What's wrong with Aunty Emma?"

"Nothing is wrong with Aunt Emma, Aubrey." Caitlynn told to her daughter.

Aubrey nodded to her mother. "Okay." Then she grabbed a toy from the shop as then she played with it.

Caitlynn and Gold looked at their daughter smiling, they could do that all day. Elsa was no threat anymore, but something else was coming or is already in Storybrooke that has the same powers as Elsa and is a threat, but that was for another day to worry about.

-0-

**Author's note: **I hope you all liked the chapter and please favorite, follow and review! But the mean reviews will be deleted, I only want advice comments and the nice ones.

Until next time, bye.


	4. Rocky Road

Caitlynn stood in the shop with Gold, Emma, Hook and Elsa as Gold told them. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I've never seen her before in my life."

"So how'd she end up inside your urn?' Emma asked suspicions. "Inside your secret vault of terror?"

"Look, if you really wanna know how she wound up there, she's standing right beside you, Miss Swan." Gold looked at Elsa. "Why don't you simply ask her?"

"She did." Elsa replied to him. "But I can't remember. Something happened to my memories."

"Well, an all-too-common affliction around these parts." Gold explained to them. "Pity. But as you can see, many objects fall into my possession. Urns, necklaces, all manner of things. I can't know the history behind all of them."

"Only if there's something in it for you." Hook comment. "Right, mate?"

Caitlynn rolled with her eyes as then Gold replied to Hook. "Yeah, well, that may have been true once. But recently my life has been turned upside down. I've lost a son." He glanced at Caitlynn, who smiled at him. "I've gained a wife and a daughter. So you might say I've decided to turn over a new leaf."

"Don't forget about my superpower." Emma warned him. "I'll be able to tell if you're lying."

"How about I do you one better?" Gold looked at her. "Let's simply have Caitlynn use the dagger on me."

"No." Caitlynn grabbed his arm. "No, Gold, you don't have to do that."

"No, no, no, your sister wants proof." Gold argued back. "And I'm happy to cooperate."

"No, Gold, I will not do that." Then Caitlynn looked at her twin. "You trust me, don't you sis?"

"Yeah." Emma nodded to her.

"Then trust on this, that he is telling you the truth what he just said." Caitlynn told to her twin.

Emma nodded to her sister. "Yeah, he checks out." She muttered to the others.

Then they leave the shop as Gold called after them. "I wish you the best of luck finding her."

-0-

Later that day, the bell from the door jingled as Gold glanced up from his work to Hook and Elsa walking towards them, then he worked further on it. "I must apologize, but I'm really rather busy today."

"Here I was hoping for a warm hello from the newly reformed Mr. Gold." Hook comment to him.

"This is still a place of business." Gold said to him, without looking up. He was glad that Caitlynn and Aubrey were in the back from the shop. "So unless you have something to offer me, I'm afraid I can be of no further help."

"Well, as it turns out, I do have something to offer you." Hook told him as then Gold looked up, curiously. "My silence. See, I know that that dagger you gave Caitlynn was a fake."

"Is that right?" Gold mocked at him.

"Mmm. I've hunted you a long time, my old crocodile, and I know you better than most." Hook looked as Gold sighed on how wrong he was, but Hook didn't seem too noticed as he talked further. "And I know that you would never let anyone have power over you. Not even Caitlynn."

"And you expect her to believe you without a shred of proof?" Gold asked to him.

"Well, I could ask her to summon you with the dagger." Hook replied to him. "Then when it doesn't work… Proof."

'_It will work, you just wrong about what you are saying right now, but I will bite.'_ Gold thought as then he told to him. "That's a very dangerous insinuation."

"So we have a deal?" Hook asked to him.

"I do hope Miss Swan's worth it." Gold replied as Caitlynn heard it all from in the back from the shop, but held herself quiet for now.

"Good news." Hook said a little louder. "He's agreed to help."

Then Elsa walked towards them, holding a clipping of white hair in her hand. "This hair is from Marian. Someone cast a freezing curse on her. We need to know who it is."

"Well, you're in luck." Gold grabbed as he held in his hand and waved with his other hand over it. It changed from hair to snowflakes. "Magic can change forms but never be destroyed. We will simply return it to its natural state."

"Snowflakes." Elsa looked amazed at the snowflakes.

"Magic similar to yours, dearie." Gold explained. "Though not quite the same. Much like a snowflake, each person's magic is unique."

"Poetic." Hook was annoyed with him. "How does that help us?"

"Well, magic seeks out like magic." Gold remarked. "So if I set this free, it should find its way home." He lifted his hand and blew gently, sanding the snowflakes drifting off. "Back to the person who cast it."

Then Hook and Elsa quickly left the shop to follow the snowflakes.

-0-

In the back from the shop Caitlynn and Aubrey playing with the toys that was in the shop as then Gold into the room, towards them. "Who is the woman they are after?" Caitlynn asked as she looked up at him.

"Yes, dear, I know who they are after." Gold replied to her. "It's the Snow Queen as she called herself, in these days."

"What is the Snow Queen after?" Caitlynn looked at him.

"Many things, for Emma and Else to be her sisters as she her own sisters and to remember her." Gold replied.

"Well, that's weird." Caitlynn told to him. "Will it get in the way what we are doing?"

Gold shook with his head. "No it will not."

"Okay." Caitlynn nodded to him. "What about Hook?"

"What about him?" Gold asked back.

"About he things that I have a fake dagger." Caitlynn sighed at him. "You let him think that way, isn't it?"

"Yes." Gold confirmed it.

"Good, let him think that way." Caitlynn told him. "And, uh, do we need him for freeing of the dagger?"

"Yes, he can be very helpful, dearie." Gold replied her, smirking.

"Okay, my love." She smiled at him.

Then their daughter asked for attention. "Mommy, daddy, look what I can do." She let a doll disappear.

They looked in horror at what she can at this young age, with magic, either way she is a product of true love, it was about to happen that she showed some magic. Caitlynn looked at Gold. "How are we going to her with her young age about magic?"

"Well, we learn her playfully." Gold replied to her.

"Yeah, we can do that." Caitlynn nodded to him.

Aubrey looked at her parents, what she was doing was fun right? So way were they looking not happy? Then she asked them. "You not happy?"

Then they sighed as Caitlynn spoke to her. "No, no, we are, Aubrey."

"But what you were doing was magic." Gold added. "And we can help you learn on how to control it."

"Why?" Aubrey asked confused.

"Well, we have also magic and we want that other people don't look so confused when their stuff disappear and be angry about it." Gold explained to his daughter. "Do you understand?"

Aubrey nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, daddy."

"Can you let the doll appear again?" Gold asked to her.

"I don't know, daddy." Aubrey replied to her father.

"Try." Caitlynn told her daughter.

Aubrey thought about that she wanted the doll back, but failed. "It doesn't work." She looked sad.

"In time it will work." Gold reassured his daughter. "Perhaps, when you are older, you can do it better." Aubrey looked at bit happier. "But don't let the other adults that come in the shop scare away, understood?"

"Yeah, daddy I understand." Aubrey told her father happily.

-0-

Later that day, they were all home as Aubrey was asleep and Caitlynn sat down stairs in the living room as then Gold walked to her. "I have a deal to make."

"With the Snow Queen?" Caitlynn guessed.

"Yes, after what happened today, she will want to." Gold nodded to her. "Do you want to come with?"

"No, one of us was to look after our daughter." Caitlynn replied honestly.

"I understand." Gold told her as then he disappeared in purple smoke.

Sometime later, he was back and looked grumpy. "The deal didn't go to well, I take it." Caitlynn looked him as she was still in the living room.

"No, it didn't." Gold said grumpily.

Caitlynn chuckled at that. "Well, some things don't go as plant, my love."

"Yes, I know, dear." Gold sighed.

Then Caitlynn stood up. "Well, it's later and I'm going to bed." she looked at him. "I don't what you are going to do?"

"Spinning, dearie." Gold replied to her.

"Okay." Caitlynn nodded to him. "Well, I see you in the morning."

"Sleep well." Gold smiled at her.

"Yeah." Caitlynn smiled back as then she went upstairs and went to bed.

-0-

**Author's note: **I hope you liked the chapter.

Until next time, bye.


	5. The Apprentice

Caitlynn had decided to help her parents with Elsa, she had realized that Elsa really didn't harm to them all and had brought her daughter with her as well as Gold was busy in his shop. Aubrey was playing with her dolls by her grandparents as Caitlynn sat by the table with her mother and Elsa, waiting for more books.

"Census records from the first and second curses." Mary Margaret explained to Elsa, holding Neal in her arms. "If Anna's ever in Storybrooke, we'll find some trace of her here."

"Your curses are very thorough." Elsa comment as Caitlynn rolled with her eyes.

"That's just A through E." Mary Margaret told her.

Just them, David walked with more books in his hands. "Here are the rest of them."

Then Emma walked into the room as well, with a pretty dress on. "Okay. I want honest opinions. What do we think?"

"Aunty, Emma looks pretty." Aubrey told her aunt.

"What my daughter said." Caitlynn comment, even though she didn't really like the pirate, her sister likes him, so she had to deal with that.

"Wow." Mary Margaret comment, amazed.

"What your mother said." David comment, looking at his daughter.

"Is that just the corset?" Elsa asked, clueless as Caitlynn snickered at little. "Where's the rest of it?"

"This is the rest of it." Emma said, looking down at her dress.

"Someone's sister is going on a very big date tonight." Mary put Neal into the cot.

"Let's not oversell." Emma waved it off as then Mary Margaret grabbed a camera and took a picture of her as she comment. "Wow, I really need to get my own place."

"Yes, you do sis." Caitlynn comment. "That why I went to live with my husband, when the first curse broke." Then she noticed that her looked sad. "I didn't really know you mom, dad." She smiled at her parents as they smiled back at her.

Then David comment to Emma. "Cut your mother some slack. It's not like we got to send you to a ball."

"You sure you guys don't want help?" Emma asked, unsure. "Maybe I can get Hook to stay in for the night."

"My sister put her wedding on hold because of me." Elsa told her with a small smile. "I don't want anyone else to stop living their lives on my account."

Then the doorbell rings as Mary Margaret comment. "Here we go."

"Okay." Emma whispered as she walked towards the door and opened it, seeing Hook standing there.

"Uh…" Hook looked at her, smiling as he held something behind his back. "You look stunning, Swan."

"You look..." Emma was lost for words.

"I know." Hook smiled at her as he walked into apartment. "Now that I'm settling into this world, I finally thought it was time to dress the part."

Hook pulled his arm forwards as he was hold a rose, where his hook ones was, there was his hand replaced, Emma didn't noticed as she took the rose. "Wow, you really went all out."

"Uh, Emma?" Mary Margaret looked at his hand.

Then, Emma noticed that he had to hands now. "Is that..."

"Mine?" Hook nodded to her. "Yeah. The Dark One kindly restored what he once took from me. It seems he has indeed changed his ways." Caitlynn smiled at that as then she didn't know that was the real reason why his hand was back.

"So what do I call you now, Captain Hand?" Emma smiled at him.

"Killian will do." He replied to her.

"Okay, Killian." Emma told him. "We should get out of here before David decides to give you his over-protective dad speech."

"Well, you can spare yourself the trouble, mate." Hook looked at David. "I assure you, your daughter couldn't be in better hands."

"That's exactly what worries me." David told to him as he has his arms crossed. "Especially now that you have two of them."

"I can take care of myself." Emma told her father.

"You sure you don't want me to drive?" David asked to her.

"Good bye." Emma told them all as they went fast away.

David closed the door behind them as then he looked at the others. "I wasn't too hard on him, was I?"

"You should have seen me when Kristoff started dating Anna." Elsa comment to them. "It's the only time in my entire life that I've ever made someone sweat."

"Speaking of which, let's see if we can figure out what happened to your sister." Mary Margaret told to her.

-0-

Later, Caitlynn went home with her daughter, they couldn't find anything about Anna yet. Her mother told to go home, because of Aubrey, she was getting tired. When they were home, they saw Gold in the living room as he asked to Caitlynn. "How was the search?"

"We, didn't find anything yet." Caitlynn replied to him.

"That's a shame." Gold told her as she gave him look. "Really, dear."

"Sometimes, I think you know more, than you let on." Caitlynn narrowed her eyes.

Gold looked at her. "That's because I know Elsa's sister. I had thought back about it, she came into my castle in the enchanted forest, looking for something."

"So, you know Anne, but not Elsa." Caitlynn looked at him.

"Yes." Gold told her.

"And you don't remember why Anna came to you?" Caitlynn asked curious.

"No, dear." Gold replied to her.

"Maybe you will remember later for why she came to you." Caitlynn suggested to him.

"Maybe." Gold nodded to her.

"I'm going to bring Aubrey up bed." Caitlynn told him as then she picked up a sleepy Aubrey.

Gold nodded to her as then she walked upstairs with Aubrey, to bring her to bed.

-0-

Not much later, Caitlynn walked downstairs and found Gold still in the living room. "So, how was your day?" Caitlynn asked to him.

"I made a deal with Hook." Gold replied to her.

"So, that's why I saw him with two hands today, by my parents." Caitlynn comment.

"Yes." Gold nodded.

"Okay." Caitlynn nodded as well as then she told him. "Well, I'm going to bed as well, you going with me?"

"Yes." Gold replied to her.

Then they walked upstairs and went to bed.

-0-

The next morning, Gold had told her about that he had to meet with Hook, about the deal, that he would pay him back. Caitlynn wanted to come with, so they had brought their daughter to Mary Margaret and David as they went to the docks to find Hook. When they arrived, they found him sleeping on the bench. Then he woke up as Gold told to him. "Good morning, Captain. Well I trust you're ready."

Hook sat up. "I'm ready to pay the price and get this over with."

"Good." Gold told him as he let appear an broom.

"What are we gonna do with that?" Hook asked confused.

"This is gonna help me find an old friend." Gold told him, tossing the broom to the side, only it to start shaking midair. The bottom half split in two, like small thick legs, the wood of the handle splintering into two small arms, the broom started marching on the dock, walking away from them. "After you." He told to Hook.

Hook rolled with his eyes as he walked forwards, followed by Caitlynn and Gold. Then he asked to Gold. "Why is Caitlynn with us?"

"She my wife, she has the right to be with me." Gold replied to him.

"And I'm curious, what he's gonna do when he find his old friend." Caitlynn grinned.

Hook hadn't said another word as they continued walking, when finally, the broom stopped by a house and transformed into its normal state.

"To whom is our bristled guide leading us?" Hook asked as they were almost by the house as the broom was already there.

"Someone who wronged me long ago. And today, he's going to pay the price." Gold told him as they were by the house, then he knocked on the door. An older man opened the door as Gold greeted him. "Hello, old friend." Gold glanced at Hook. "Captain, please see our host to a seat."

Hook helped him on a chair and held him by the shoulders as Gold walked in with Caitlynn, he held up the small bucket. Then he looked at Caitlynn. "My I have my dagger, please?"

Caitlynn nodded to him. "Yes, you may, my love." Then she pulled out from her bag, the dagger, casing Hook's eyes widened. She gave the dagger to Gold, who had put the small bucket on the ground. He grabbed his dagger and crouched down, waving with the dagger over the small bucket, casing the change from form into a shining through blue hat with stars in it..

"You have it." The older man told him, his voice shakes a little.

"Don't tell me you doubted me." Gold comment to the man.

"Every Dark One tries." The man looked at Gold. "Every one fails."

"Might be time to update the motto." Gold comment.

"You may have the hat." The man told him seriously. "But we both know you will never collect enough power to do what you want."

"Oh, I will. But alas, you won't be there to see it." Gold told him, putting the hat on the side, casing a light into the hat, growing stronger and stronger, eventually pulling the man into the hat, then he disappeared for good, into the hat.

"Where the hell did he go?" Hook gasped.

"Exactly where I need him." Gold told him, smirking as he picked up the hat.

-0-

"Okay, we're done. I've fulfilled our deal." Hook said to Gold as they were back into his shop, Caitlynn standing next to Gold. "Now take it off." He held up his hand.

"Our deal actually isn't complete." Gold told him as he had grabbed the jar and waved with his hand, the hand was now in the jar as Hook had with hook back.

"I say it is. You can no longer control me, mate." Hook told him. "I just saw you use the dagger, for something that I don't yet. You've got nothing on me."

Then Gold grabbed the security tape. "Security tape from the house we just left." He put on front to let see to Hook. "How do you think Ms. Swan is going to react when she finds out what you did to that kindly old man?"

"I know how that device works." Hook looked at the tape. "And if I'm on there, so are you two."

Gold waved his hand over it. "And now we are not." He pointed at him. "But you are."

"I only did what you asked so I could rid myself of that cursed hand, so I could become a better man." Hook told him as he was losing his patience with the man. "Emma will understand that."

"Even when she finds out the truth?" Gold asked to him.

"What truth?" Hook asked confused.

"This hand isn't cursed." Gold pointed at the hand in the jar as Caitlyn smirked at Hook.

"No, you said…" Hook was interrupted.

"You were right." Gold had interrupted him. "Dark One lies. Dark One tricks. This hand is nothing but a lump of flesh. The only thing it did was give you permission. Permission to be the man you really are. Not some puppy dog chasing after the object of his affection, but a ruthless pirate who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I did you a favor. I helped you remember the darkness that lies beneath."

"Then you know that that darkness will have no problem telling the others, what you two had been doing."

"You will not do that." Caitlynn looked angry.

"Or better yet, if you try something to my love, you will surely lose yours." Gold threatened to him. "You threatened her family to tell what we did, using also her as leverage. And for that, you will owe me as long as you live."

"What if I'm willing to take you down with me?" Hook dared to ask.

"I think I know you better than you know yourself, dearie." Gold told him simply. "So here we are, Captain, still in business together. I think you and I are gonna have some fun."

Hook looked at him, angry, knowing that he had won over the argument and the threatening.

-0-

**Author's note:** I hope you all liked the chapter and please favorite, follow and review! But the mean reviews will be deleted, I only want advice comments and the nice ones. And thank you for the 511 views. *Smiles happily.*

Until next time, bye.


	6. Family Business

Caitlynn was helped her sister and Elsa to look into papers from the town, to find any information on the Snow Queen. "Somewhere in here, there's got to be something on her." Caitlynn told them as she had a box for her.

"There has to be a better strategy." Elsa told her. "While we're reading files, my sister is out there somewhere. We have to confront this Snow Queen."

"Believe me, if I could, we would." Emma looked at her. "We have to find her first. And, Elsa, we have to be careful. This woman is tricky. She seems to know both of us, and we don't remember anything about her. And something tells me that that is not an accident."

"You think she took our memories?" Elsa asked her.

"I'm really good with names and faces." Emma replied as she was sure off herself about it. "It was my job. She took 'em, all right. The question is why. We need to find out what the hell she's up to."

"Yes. We do." Caitlynn told her.

Just then Hook walked into the office. "Paperwork, ahoy!" He said to them as Caitlynn rolled with her eyes. "Old city records from the Mayor's office, per your request."

"Oi! Somebody's forgotten about me dinner!" Will shouted from his cell. "I had the bangers and mash."

Emma rolled with her eyes as she grabbed water and a pop tart. Then she walked towards Will and gave it to him. "You will have the water and pop tart."

He grabbed it, complaining. "Somebody's already had a nibble."

"I've had my shots." Emma told him, walking away, back to the desk.

"That's a relief." Will told her as he took a bite from it. "Now, I've served me time. So, when will I be free?"

"When I say so." Emma told him, sternly.

"Well, I'm off to take Henry sailing, love." Hook looked at Emma. "Unless there's something else you want me to do here."

"Make sure Henry wears his life vest, okay?" Emma asked to him as he nodded to her.

"Befriending the son to get in with the mum?" Will comment. "Yep, no one will ever see through that."

"Why don't you keep your thoughts to yourself, mate?" Hook looked at Will as then he looked at Emma and kissed her cheek. "Good bye." Then he walked out of the office.

Elsa had grabbed a envelope and had open it as she looked up. "Emma, look. Why are there pictures of you mixed in with the city records?"

"Let's just say, when Regina was mayor, she abused her power a bit." Emma explained it to her. "She was looking for any reason to run me out of town." She showed the picture to Elsa. "It's the first time Henry and I went for hot cocoa." She showed another picture. "When I walked him to school for the first time." Then she was quiet.

"Emma? What is it?" Elsa asked to her, but she didn't get answer.

"Sis?" Caitlynn looked at her sister. "What's up?"

"It's me and her." Emma showed it to them both.

"WTF." Caitlynn looked at the picture.

"And you still don't remember any of this?" Elsa asked to her.

"No, but I know someone who may." Emma replied to her. "The person who had the photos taken."

"Urge… I know what you mean." Caitlynn complained.

-0-

Later Caitlynn was called by Gold, it was about their daughter. She rushed to get to their home and walked into the living room. "What's wrong with our daughter?" She asked to Gold, worried.

"Well, look into the direction of our daughter, then you will understand." Gold comment dryly.

Caitlynn looked at Aubrey and understand why her husband had called her. She let her dolls dance around her and her bears also. Caitlynn looked back at her husband. "This is why you called me, you could have solve this on you own."

"No." Gold simply replied.

"And why is that?" Caitlynn asked to him.

"She let them appear again." Gold replied to her as he sat down on the couch.

Caitlynn followed with her eyes. "My love, you could have solve it that she can't do it again or didn't have you thought of that?"

Gold looked up at her sheepishly. "No, I didn't thought of that."

Caitlynn shook with her head. "Right, then." Then she walked towards Aubrey and let the dolls and the bears disappear. "Sweetheart, you shouldn't do that. You could have frightened your father." She looked at her. "Do you understand?"

Aubrey looked at her mother. "Yes, mommy."

"Good, if you do it again, you don't have you dolls and your bears for a week. Do you understand?" Caitlynn looked at her sternly.

"Yes, mommy." Aubrey nodded to her mother.

"Good." Caitlynn told her as then she walked to her husband. "And that's how you deal with this, my love." She smiled at him.

Gold was grateful that she solved it. "Thank you, dear."

Caitlynn sat down next to him. "You are welcome, my love." She smiled at him. "Now you know how to deal with it."

"Yes, dear." He said grumpily.

Caitlynn laughed at that as they had the rest of the day as quiet day as so far in Storybrooke.

-0-

The next day, Caitlynn had heard about what had happened the day earlier as her twin had called her that she and Gold were needed in the police station. When they arrived, Caitlynn saw Belle standing there, she glared at her as she held hands with her husband, who had also seen her. Then Emma played the video, in the video they saw the snow queen and a young Emma and other young people. "Give it back, Kevin. The camera is Emma's, not yours." Then Emma paused it.

"Emma, that's you." Mary Margaret told to her daughter. "You must be…"

"13, maybe 14." Emma looked up to her mother.

"And I look the same around that time, only the hair and eyes are different." Caitlynn comment to her mother, who nodded to her, smiling.

"Are you missing the part where she's with the Snow Queen?" Regina comment irritated. "Emma, you knew her before you came to Storybrooke?"

"Apparently, my run-in with her in town wasn't the only memory she erased." Emma told them all. "All this time in this foster home, or whatever that place was, it's gone."

"Look, I just don't understand how she even ended up in this world." Belle comment as Caitlynn rolled with her eyes, annoyed by the girl.

"We were hoping Gold could tell us that." Emma looked at Gold. "You spent more time trying to get here than anyone. How the hell did she do it?"

"Considering the time I spent on the same task, I'd love to know." Gold comment to them.

"Does it really matter how she got to Emma?" David asked to them. "I mean, shouldn't we be more concerned about why?"

"Obviously, she needed her for something." Caitlynn comment. "I don't like it."

"But what?" Regina sighed. "Well, that's our next problem."

"Well, we know she's hiding somewhere in the North Woods." David told them all. "We combed every inch of her shop, we tore apart her house. She must have cleared everything out days before."

"Which means she must be hiding something." Hook told them.

"But where?" Emma shook with her head.

"What about her ice-cream truck?" Henry suggested.

"Whoa." Emma looked at her son. "Snow Queen has an ice-cream truck?"

"I'm a kid." Henry replied to his mother. "I notice these kind of things."

"Then we split up into groups, we search the town, the woods." David told them. "Hook, Regina, Emma, you take the west. Gold, Caitlynn, you're with me for the east."

Gold shook with his head. "I think we all know I work best alone."

"And I would rather be with our daughter." Caitlynn looked at Gold.

"No time to argue that." David looked sighed as then he looked at Belle. "Belle, how are you at tracking?"

"Uh, actually, I think I'll be more helpful at the library." Belle replied to him. "Maybe I can dig something up on the Snow Queen."

Then Elsa stood up. "I'd like to come with you, Belle, if that's okay. Maybe something about my sister will be there, too. Unless, you'd rather not have the company."

"No, not at all." Belle said to her. "I would love some." Then the girls walked out of the room.

Then Caitlynn disappeared there as well as she went to the shop.

-0-

Not much later, Caitlynn arrived in the shop, her daughter was still in Granny's as then she saw someone familiar leaving the library, it was Belle, with a blade in her hands. She walked towards the woods, Caitlynn sighed at the stupid girl and decided to follow her. Belle was a clever girl as she had found quickly a large snow/ice cave as she stood at the entrance, Caitlynn made her presents known. "What the hell are doing?"

Belle turned around to look at her. "Caitlynn…"

"I will ask again, what are you doing here?" Caitlynn asked to her.

"I need to find something." Belle replied to her.

"What do you want from the Snow Queen's cave?" Caitlynn crossed with her arms.

"A hat." Belle looked at her. "One that can strip a magical being of their powers."

"That sounds like a dream story." Caitlynn told her. "With means it isn't real."

"It isn't and I know she has it." Belle told her. "And I need to get it from her. It's the only way to force her to tell us where Anna is."

Caitlynn raised an eyebrow. "So this is about Elsa's sister? Who you have never even met?"

"I don't. I just want to help." Belle looked at her. "Because a hero always helps strangers." Then she asked to her. "Can you tell if she's at home?"

"She's not at home." Caitlynn replied honestly. "I don't sense her magic."

Without a word further, Belle walked into the cave, leaving Caitlynn behind.

-0-

Not much later, Caitlynn heard shouting from inside the cave. Good thing she stayed there, then. Caitlynn walked inside of the cave as then she found Belle standing there as she looked into the mirror, she was complete silent as then Caitlynn stood behind her, making her way to stand for her. When she stood for her, she looked at Belle. "Belle?!" No response. "Belle, look away from the mirror." She looked at her with evil eyes as Caitlynn rolled with her eyes. "Belle, come on." Belle held out her blade as she swung with it, cutting her arm. "Au, Belle!" Belle lunged over her as then Caitlynn knocked her out and sent her away from there. "Stupid girl." Caitlynn comment.

Then she heard laughing behind her as she turned around to her own image. "What didn't you expect me?"

"No." Caitlynn replied to her image.

"That's a shame." Her image told her. "Where is your husband of yours?"

Caitlynn crossed with her arms. "Why do you want to know?"

Her image smiled evilly. "Do you really think he loves you?"

"Yes, I accept him with all of my heart." Caitlynn replied to her image.

"Then could he accept you, if you became what he is?" Her image asked to her.

Caitlynn was taken back by that. "What a stupid question. Of course he do."

"He doesn't you know, he never will." She told her.

"You are trying to get me seen hurt, but that doesn't happen." Caitlynn told her evil image self.

"We will see." Her image told her.

Just then her world went blank as she fell unconscious.

-0-

Gold walked into the Snow Queen's cave as then he found her on the couch. "I'm afraid we have a problem, dearie. I was told of your mirror today."

"It's rather impressive, isn't it?" She stood up, smirking at him. "I had no idea your bride would be so easy to turn and capture her."

"What?!" Gold looked at her. "Where is she?" he asked to her darkly.

"You are sentimental." She smirked at him. "But you will not get her."

"You only get one warning." Gold warned her.

"Which is more than you get." She looked at him. "I can't make any promises over who may or may not survive."

"You know, you were wrong before." Gold told her as he wanted his wife back.

"That you needed leverage to get what you want?" She asked him. "Because I do."

"No, that I didn't have it." He waved with his hand as then the magical hat appeared. "I do too."

"Where did you get that?" The Snow Queen asked as her eyes widened. Both sides had now leverages.

"Oh, that's irrelevant." Gold told her. "But now that I know what you're up to, we can have a real talk. You might wanna reconsider your position. Because I doubt you'd enjoy becoming just another embroidery on this hat."

"You are not getting your wife back, not with now both sides having leverages." She smirked at him.

Gold huffed as he needed to have another plan. "We will see." Then he disappeared in purple of smoke.

-0-

**Author's note: **Did you all liked this chapter? And what do you thought of Caitlynn getting captured? Please review about, but no mean comments. I only want advice comments to how I get better in my stories!

Until next time, bye.

P.S: I combined 2 episodes and they are Breaking Glass and Family Business.


	7. The Snow Queen

Caitlynn sat in her cell that the Snow Queen had created. She just sat there with magic binding robes, so she couldn't use her magic. Then the Snow Queen came to check on her, she just looked at her as Caitlynn looked back at her. "You will never win, you know." She comment to her.

"Oh?! Is that so." The Snow Queen looked at her.

"Yes, you have taken me away from my family and my husband." Caitlynn replied to her. "Also my child, you will regret what's it's coming for you now."

"I don't think so, they don't even know that you taken, apart from you dear husband then." She told her, smirking.

"You know, you are just sick and twisted and you don't know what you are dealing with, dearie Queen." Caitlynn smirked at her. "My sister had magic, but is a little untrained, but me, it's another story. You will be sorry what you did to me."

For a spit second the Snow Queen was afraid of her, but it masked with a smirk. "And how would you complete that?"

"When I have my strength back, you will see." Caitlynn smirked.

"Yes, we will see." The Snow Queen looked at her as then she walked away from her.

-0-

The Snow Queen was wrong, Gold went to her twin sister, Emma, but only her. Emma was surprised to him without Caitlynn beside him. "Gold, what's up?"

"The Snow Queen has taken your sister." Gold went straight to the point.

"What?!" Emma exclaimed. "How did that happen and why didn't you go to Mary Margaret and David?"

"Caitlynn followed Belle into the woods as she found the hideout from the Snow Queen. Because of Belle is now Caitlynn captured." Gold snarled.

"That's the short version of the story? Right?" Emma asked to him.

Gold nodded to her. "Yes."

"But why come to me and not Mary Margaret and David?" Emma asked to him.

"They would let everyone get involved." Gold replied simply.

"Yeah, they tend to that." Emma nodded to him as then she asked to him. "And where is Aubrey?"

"Granny's." Gold replied shortly. "Now are you done with the questioning?"

"Yes." Emma nodded to him. "Are you going to rescue her then? With my help?"

Gold felt a headache coming up as he rubbed with his hand on this forehead.

-0-

Gold sat in the police station with Elsa and Emma as Elsa looked at him. "Why is he doing here?"

"My sister is captured by your aunt." Emma replied to her as Elsa nodded to her. She looked at the candle as then Emma handed her a book that belongs to it. "Belle found something in here. A spell. It may be able to work against the Snow Queen."

"You don't mean kill her?" Elsa asked to her.

"No, no one's killing anyone." Emma replied to her as Gold grumbled. Emma looked at him as she rolled with her eyes, then she looked at Elsa. "It'll just neutralize her powers. Maybe."

"Can you read this?" Elsa asked, looking at the book.

"Elvish?" Emma replied to her. "No, I didn't even see Lord of the Rings. Never mind." Elsa looked confused at her as then she shrugged it off and grabbed a paper. "Belle translated it. It tells us how to enact the spell."

"With both hands, hold the candle and then use your magic to light it." Elsa read out loud. "And then when you blow on it"

"Then barn!" Emma nodded. "She's right back to selling ice cream. My guess is business will be down."

"Maybe without her powers, we can talk to her." Elsa told her. "We can find Anna. We can get some real answers."

"Does your sister have magic?" Emma asked her curious.

"No. I think that's why the Snow Queen's so interested in you." Elsa stood up.

"Yeah." Emma grabbed the candle.

"Does anyone in your family have magic?" Elsa asked to her.

Emma nodded. "Yes, my twin sister."

"It's hard when they look at you differently, isn't it?" Elsa looked at her.

"They don't." Emma replied to her.

"You're lucky." Elsa told her. "Okay, should we try this?" then Emma hold the candle with two hands as then it lit up, she blows to her, but it didn't work. "I'm sorry. Should we try again?"

"Later." Emma told her as she put the candle on the table. "I have to meet Mary Margaret. I'm supposed to babysit tonight."

"Life goes on." Elsa nodded to her.

"We'll find her." Emma reassured her. "And rescue my sister." She glanced at Gold, who was very grumpy.

"It's okay. Go. I'll be here." Elsa told her as then Emma walked away from her and Gold disappeared in purple of smoke.

-0-

They all rushed into the tower, Emma in the lead as Elsa was close behind her. "Hey!" Emma called as then she got hit, the Snow Queen had fired an icy shard toward her.

"Emma! Now!" Elsa called towards her as then Emma reacted quickly and used the candle to trap the Snow Queen, it was a success, because now the Snow Queen was trapped, unable to use her magic. "You did it."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Emma breathed out.

"You got me." The Snow Queen said dryly.

-0-

They entered the room, where the Snow Queen sat. "All right, Queenie, time to talk."

"Ooh. You should get that looked at, Emma." The Snow Queen looked at her neck.

"Oh, now you want to play nice?" Emma asked her.

"With you two? Don't you understand, that's all I've ever wanted." She replied to her.

"We don't care what you want." Elsa looked at her. "Where is Anna? She's alive. We know it. We heard her heartbeat."

"You heard her heartbeat?" The Snow Queen asked to her.

"From Bo Peep's crook." Elsa replied to her.

"Sounds like someone's grasping at straws about their long-lost sister." She argued with her.

"What happened to her?" Elsa looked at her.

"I'm not sure you should care." She replied to her. "I told you, she's the one who put you in that urn. I have no idea why you'd want to find someone like that."

"Because she is my sister and she would never do what you say." Elsa argued.

"Or she's your sister and she couldn't handle what you, what we are, and she did exactly as I said." She argued back.

"No!" Elsa shouted.

"Elsa!" Emma looked at her. "Please. Take it easy. She's getting under your skin. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment. If we want answers, we have to be calm."

"She knows what happened to Anna." Elsa told her.

"And we're gonna figure it all out." Emma looked at her. "You go help David and Hook try to figure out how to take apart her mirror. I got this."

"Emma…" Elsa was interrupted.

"I got it." Emma looked at her as then Elsa walked away. Then Emma turned to look at the Snow Queen. "Okay. Now it's just me."

"Good." She told her. "You're the one I wanted to talk to anyway."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Emma looked at her. "You want me to turn to the dark side and be your sister, buddy, something-or-other. Not interested."

"I'm so proud of you, Emma." The Snow Queen smiled at her.

"No, that's not gonna work." Emma told her. "I know that we have a past. Which we're gonna get into. But you're not gonna push my buttons."

"I'm being completely sincere." She looked at her. "Use your superpower, you'll see I'm telling the truth."

"How do you know about that?" Emma asked in shock.

"You told me." The Snow Queen replied to her. "When you were a child. What a lovely child you were. I'm so grateful I got to know you then."

"Don't talk to me like we're friends." Emma shook her head.

"We're not friends, Emma, we're family." The Snow Queen told her.

"I know that's what you want, but whatever past we had, the past you stole from me, I know enough to tell you about the future." Emma looked at her. "And what you want? It ain't gonna happen, sister."

"Oh, but it…" The Snow Queen told her. "Will. You see, at the end of the day, you'll understand that everything that I've been saying is true. And then you'll do the last thing in the world you think possible right now."

"Yeah, what's that?" Emma asked boldly.

"You're going to let me go." The Snow Queen looked at her. "Now, then. What would you like to talk about?"

-0-

Gold went to the cave form the Snow Queen, he looked around to find his wife. He went to a cage, sort of prison, but he didn't find her. On the other side, Caitlynn shouted at her husband. "I'm here, my love. I'm here." But he didn't hear her, there was a wall between them that he couldn't see. Then he went away from there. "No, don't leave me!." Again he didn't hear her, he went home, when he couldn't find her.

Caitlynn crouched down, tears in her eyes. "I want to leave this place." Then she looked around her, she was on strength with her magic. She had to believe in herself that she could get away from there. Then she stood up determined, concentrating on her magic. She blasted through the cage and the wall, it came a large hole in it. Caitlynn smiled at her work and walked forwards, putting a hand through it, she could pass through it.

Caitlynn walked through it, with a smile on her face as then she had to leave there. She walked out of the cave and disappeared to her home. When she was home, she startled Gold, he looked at her, she looked back at him. "I'm not doing that again, my love." Caitlynn smiled at him.

He was relieved that she was back with him. Then he walked over to her, giving her a hug. "I didn't see you at the cave."

"That's, because the Snow Queen enchanted it, so that nobody could see me." Caitlynn told him, honestly.

"That witch!" Gold scolded.

"Yeah." Caitlynn agreed with him. "And where is Aubrey?"

"She's asleep." Gold replied to her. "Taking a nap."

"Okay." Caitlynn told him. "How was she without me?"

"Asking for you, sweetheart." Gold replied to her.

"Well, I'm back. When she's awake, I will go to her." Caitlynn told him.

"She will be happy to see you, sweetheart." Gold nodded to her.

Just then, Caitlynn's stomach grumbled. "I guess, I'm hungry."

Gold laughed as he said to her. "Yes, you are." Then he walked to the kitchen to make something.

-0-

Later, Caitlynn have eaten her lunch as then Aubrey has woken up and she walked upstairs to meet her. When she was there, Aubrey looked happy to see her mother. "Momma."

"Hey, sweetie." Caitlynn told her daughter as then she picked her up.

Then Aubrey hugged her tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Caitlynn smiled at her daughter as then she walked downstairs with her and goes to Gold. "Look who is awake."

Gold looked at their daughter and smiled. "I see, sweetheart."

Then Caitlynn put her daughter on the ground so she walk for herself. "Yeah and… uh… did you told someone else? That I was gone?"

"Just your sister." Gold replied to her.

"Only her? Why?" Caitlynn asked to him.

"Your parents tend to get everyone involved." Gold replied to her.

"Yeah, I know." Caitlynn nodded to him.

Gold Smiled at her as then Aubrey wanted their attention. "Momma, Papa."

They looked at her. "What is it, sweetie?" Caitlynn asked to her.

"I want a big hug from you." Aubrey looked at her parents.

Then they went over to her as then they picked her up and hugged her.

-0-

Not much later, they were all in the shop from Gold. They had given Henry a day off as then the others stormed into the shop.

"Well, this kind of procession never bodes well." Gold muttered as Caitlynn had heard him and wacked him.

"The Snow Queen iced over the locks of the sheriff's station." David told them. "Emma's trapped inside with her."

"We need your help, Rumple." Belle agreed with him. "You must be able to get us in there."

"Please. Please." Elsa begged them.

Then Caitlynn looked at Gold. "It's my sister Gold. You know how important my twin is to me." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know." Gold nodded to her. Then he looked at the others. "After you."

The others left as Gold and Hook stayed behind. "All right, Crocodile." Hook told him. "What's your game? The last two villains that came into town tried to kill you. But you seem rather unconcerned by this one. Makes a man wonder if you two have a history."

"You can wonder all you like, dearie." Gold glared at him. "My history, my business." Then he grabbed his daughter and left there as well, Hook quickly followed him.

-0-

They all went to the police station as they heard Emma. "What have I done?"

"Emma! Are you all right?" David came to her running with the others, she saw Hook, her parents, Caitlynn, Belle, Gold, Elsa and even Henry. He had heard about what happened as well.

"We were so worried." Mary Margaret told her.

"Wait!" Emma called, afraid.

"Seems you didn't need my help after all." Gold muttered.

"Swan, what did that monster do to the sheriff's station?" Hook asked to her.

"The monster who did this was not the Snow Queen." Emma replied to him. "It was me."

"What?" David looked shocked.

"Just keep your distance." Emma warned them. "I don't know if I can control myself. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Swan!" Hook looked hurt.

"You should heed her words." Gold warned them as well.

"I agree." Caitlynn nodded.

"Emma, we can help." Mary Margaret tried to reason.

"Just stay away." Emma stepped back, but Hook grabbed her hand. "Let me go!" She pulled away from him, blasting magic through her, casing a small explosion, hitting a lamp as it fell and right to Hook as she called. "Watch out!"

David pushed Hook out of the way as then he was hit, Mary Margaret went over to him. "David!" then she snapped at Emma. "Emma!" Then Emma flinched at her voice. "Emma…" Then she turned away from them and went to her car. "Emma, wait. No, please, come back!"

"Swan!" Hook called.

"Mom!" Henry called as well.

"It's okay!" Elsa shouted.

Then lastly Mary Margaret shouted at her daughter. "Emma!"

Then Emma stepped into the car and went away from there as Caitlynn looked at her parents. "Mom, Dad, you should have listen to her, not to trying to approach her. You don't help her with that."

David and Mary Margaret looked guilty and didn't look at their daughter's face. "We know that now."

"Yeah, now, but now it's too late, she thinks you are afraid of her." Caitlynn snapped at them, then gold was moving to her side, in the process he gave Aubrey to Henry. When he stood next to her, he grabbed her hand, calming her.

They looked ashamed. "Yeah."

"No, yeah, you know what. I'm going to look for her." Caitlynn told them , not letting them say another word as then she disappeared in grey/purple smoke.

-0-

**Author's note: **Well, Caitlynn is back! Safe and well and want to find her sister Emma. She didn't like the look on her parents faces, especially her mother. Also I wanted tell you guys that you can vote on the poll for my story: My lovely ideas for new stories. I'm having the poll up to 30 December in this year, then I will choose which story I will write about. And it stands on my profile!

And I wanted also to say that I wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year you guys. I love you readers : -)

Also favorite, follow and review, please? I really love it when you guys do that!

Until next time, bye : -)


	8. Smash the Mirror part 1 and part 2

Caitlynn searched around town, but without success. She went to the woods as she was already half of the night searching for Emma. Then she finally find her sister as she sat in her yellow bug, she approached to her as her sister saw her. "Sis, don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, sis." Caitlynn looked at her sister. "Because our magic is the same and you are thinking too hard about it."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked confused.

"Well, I what I mean is, is that I hurt Gold many times and it was also accidents that happen if you practice magic." Caitlynn replied/ explained. "The first time that I hurt, I was so scared that I didn't want to use my magic anymore." She sighed.

"What happened?" Emma asked to her.

Caitlynn looked at her sister. "I hurt him around his torso, he told me that he wasn't hurt, but I felt so guilty that I didn't want to my magic anymore. That's more what you did, you only hit dad with a lamppost and that the one time you hurt someone from our family and you started run, because you panicked." She started to get angry. "I hurt Gold more times than that and I still felt guilty about it!"

Emma sighed, she knew that her twin was right, but still she was scared. "I'm scared." She admitted.

"I know." Caitlynn walked closer to her. "It will be okay, if you can forgive yourself. You know our family does."

"But our mom, how she reacted to me." Emma almost whispered.

"I know." Caitlynn told her sister. "Our mom reacted that way, because she knows about dark magic and that it can hurt people. Not so much about light magic."

Emma nodded to her. "Yeah, but how did you came over it? And started to use magic again?"

"Gold, he told that is was okay and I can happen, but still I needed his forgiveness and he gave me it." Caitlynn smiled at her. "So I started to use magic again and I became good at it as you ones saw."

Emma had a small smile on her face. "It's nice to have someone who isn't afraid of magic."

"Yeah." Caitlynn nodded to her as she walked closer to her sister. "Accidents happens and we need to forgive ourselves, because who will."

Emma nodded to her. "Yeah, you are right, but I still need to calm myself. I'm still shaken up over what happened."

"That's understandable." Caitlynn smiled to her. "I will stay with you until you are ready, because I will not let you alone here."

Emma nodded to her sister. "Okay."

-0-

They slept the rest of the night as then Emma woke up scared and whispered to herself. "Okay, come on. Calm down."

Caitlynn woke up as well. "Sis?"

"Caitlynn, I'm okay." Emma replied to her sister as then she stepped out of the car, Caitlynn followed her out.

Just them they heard a voice behind them. "Mom?"

They turned around to see Henry standing there. "Henry, what are you doing here?" Emma asked to her son.

"I've been out all night looking for you. Everyone has." Henry replied to her.

"I told them all to stay away. I can't control my powers right now." Emma looked at her son. "Listen, don't worry about me, I'm going to find a way to fix this, but until I do, you gotta go."

"No." Henry told her. "You always think that pulling away from people will fix your problems, but it never does. I can help you."

"She's isn't alone, Henry." Caitlynn sighed to him, but he walked closer to them.

"Henry, just wait. I…" Emma warned him, before a pulse of magic came out of her and hit Henry with it. "Henry!" She asked to him, worried. "Henry, are you okay? Are you okay?"

"Are you okay?" Caitlynn rushed over to him as Emma stood there in shock.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Henry replied to her as he touched the back of his head and saw blood on his fingertips.

"Is that a cut?" Emma asked worried. "Henry, what did I do?" Caitlynn helped Henry up.

"It's fine. I'm okay." Henry replied to his mother.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Emma felt guilty.

"Mom…" Henry walked up to his mother again.

"Stop! Please, don't come any closer." Emma warned him. "I love you, kid, but you gotta go. Just go!"

"Henry, listen to your mother and go home." Caitlynn looked at him as he nodded to her and went away from there.

Just then the Snow Queen appeared. "I know exactly how you feel, seeing the fear in his eyes." Emma's magic went past her as Caitlynn glared at her. "You are out of control. But, Emma, you're not going to hurt me, nor should you. I'm on your side."

"Just leave me the hell alone." Emma snapped at her as she went to her car as Caitlynn followed her.

"And me too." Caitlynn snapped at her as well.

"You can run, but it won't help." The Snow Queen told her. "The only way this ends is you embracing who you are." Caitlynn glared, but stepped into the car.

"If it means hurting people I love? No, thanks." Emma comment and went also in the car as then she drove away from there.

-0-

Emma looked at the pink house. "Why are we by your house?"

"Because here I learned to control my magic with Gold and I will help you to control yours." Caitlynn looked at her sister as then she walked towards her home, Emma followed her.

They went inside of the house and went upstairs to a room, that was almost empty. Emma looked around her. "Why are we here?"

"Well here in this room is that I learned to control it." Caitlynn replied to her, dryly.

"Okay, so this here will help me too?" Emma asked to her.

Caitlynn nodded to her sister. "If you want, but it all comes to you."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked confused.

Caitlynn gave her a look. "You know what I mean, what did I tell earlier today?"

"Yeah, I remember." Emma sighed to her sister.

"Good." Caitlynn nodded to her. "Then you remember, when using magic, accidents happen."

"Yeah." Emma sighed. "It just with Henry…" She trailed off.

"That was also an accident, you warned him, but he came closer to you anyway." Caitlynn told her.

"Yeah, but still, I hurt my son." Emma looked sadly.

"Emma, what did I tell you? It was an accident." Caitlynn grabbed her hands. "Just an accident." She told her calmly.

Emma nodded to her sister. "Yeah." She said unconvinced.

"Emma." Caitlynn gave her sister a look.

Emma sighed. "Okay, I know it's an accident, but I don't like it that it happened."

"I know." Caitlynn nodded to her. "That's we just accept it and move on. That's why we need to control our magic and not let our magic control us."

Emma smiled at her sister. "Well, said sis." Then she saw that her magic calmed down as she took a deep breath and said. "I think my magic is in control again."

"Do you want to test that out?" Caitlynn asked to her.

"Yeah." Emma nodded.

"Okay." Caitlynn nodded as well as then she let magically appear a cup. "Think about this cup and let it appear in your hand."

Emma held her hand out and thought about the cup, just then is appeared in her hand. "I did it."

"Yeah you did it." Caitlynn told her happily. "It was a good test to see if your magic is in control again and it is."

Emma nodded to her. "Yeah, you are right." She smiled and looked at the cup in her hand.

"Come on, we are going downstairs." Caitlynn told her sister. "I need a cup of tea."

"Yeah, me too." Emma agreed to her.

-0-

Not much later, over a cup of tea, Emma and Caitlynn sat in the kitchen as then their family marched inside of the house with Elsa behind them.

"Emma! Did you do it?" Mary Margaret walked to Emma as the twins looked in surprise.

"What?!" They exclaimed.

"Get rid of your magic." David looked at them. "We don't you to lose that of yourself. We love you, no matter what."

"I know that and no I didn't get rid of magic." Emma told them as then she saw her son. "Hey, kid. How are you?"

"Just glad you're okay." Henry nodded to his mother.

"But mom, why did you guys thought that Emma would get rid of her magic?" Caitlynn asked confused.

"We got a phone call from her that she would get rid of her magic." Mary Margaret replied to her daughter.

"But I never did called you." Emma told her.

"But who did…" Caitlynn trailed off.

"Probably the Snow Queen." Elsa suggested.

"Yeah, but glad you are here guys." Caitlynn went on another subject.

Mary Margaret looked at Emma. "So, your magic... Are you in control of it again?"

"Absolutely." Emma replied to her as then they went al outside as then she uses her magic to create fireworks.

They all watched the sky as then Henry said. "Cool." Then he noticed that his mother had a yellow ribbon. "Mom, when did you get that?"

Emma noticed it as well. "I don't know."

Then Elsa noticed that she had also a yellow ribbon. "Emma, what's happening?" Then she tried to tug it off, but it didn't move. "It won't come off."

Emma also tried to tug it off, but it didn't move an inch. "Mine won't, either."

"I feel it, too." Elsa looked alarmed. "It's like it's funneling all my magic away, like it's... Harnessing it somehow."

"Any idea what this is?" David asked to them.

"No. But I have a pretty good idea where it came from." Emma replied to her father.

-0-

**Author's note: **Uh… it was a difficult chapter for to write, because of how Caitlynn would get through her twin sister and all that. It is also a shorter chapter than I normally write, that is just how difficult it was to write it, but I did it anyway. : -) And it is Smash the Mirror part 1 and part 2. And I hope you liked it and please favorite, follow and review.

Mean reviews will be deleted! Only advice reviews, so I can use them to improve myself.

Until next time, bye.


	9. Fall

They gartered in the clock tower to look at the spell that was cast as Elsa told them. "Belle was right. My aunt it actually doing this."

"The spell of shattered sight." Mary Margaret whispered as she looked through the binoculars, then she handed over to David.

"We open the mines and the vault." He said as he looked through it as then he gave it to Emma, who also looked through it, then Caitlynn, she gave it to Regina. "We take shelter there."

"This is magic. It doesn't care about ceilings. It's started." Regina looked through it.

"How long?" Hook asked to her.

"By sundown." Regina replied to him. "By sundown, everyone in this town will start... Tearing each other apart."

"Wonderful." Caitlynn muttered to herself.

"Okay. The answer is simple. Let's not be in town." Emma told them all.

-0-

Not much later, they were all standing near the ice wall as David had his hand full of stuff for climbing as Regina comment. "Hardly an elegant solution."

"Nothing wrong with brute force if it works." Emma comment as well.

"Now it has to work." Caitlynn looked at her twin.

"It has too." Emma told her.

"If we can get over, we can build a frame, take people over one at a time." Leroy told them all, looking at the ice wall.

"David, be careful." Mary Margaret told to her husband as then he walked up to the ice wall and slammed it with a climbing hammer, but the ice wall but it defended itself as David falls on the ground.

They all rushed over to him as Emma asked. "You okay?"

"David?" Mary Margaret also asked as they helped David up, then he nodded to her.

"Looks like that wall doesn't care much for your brute force." Regina comment.

Just then, Elsa finds her sister's necklace as Emma noticed her grabbing it. "Elsa? No, stop. Hey. No! That thing could go off again! Come on."

Caitlynn looked at her. "It's dangerous by the ice wall, Elsa."

The twins pulled Elsa away from the wall as Elsa exclaimed. "It's Anna's necklace. I thought it was gone. It's like a miracle."

"Glad you found it, but sentimentality's not worth risking your life over." Emma told her, seriously.

Elsa hold her necklace closely. "It's a sign, Emma... A sign we're gonna win."

"Is everyone into this hope thing now?" Regina asked a little annoyed.

"If we're gonna win, we need to stop wasting time." Emma ordered them as she took the leading. "Mom, dad, Leroy, go tell everyone what's going on. When this goes down, everyone needs to be separated from their loved ones if they don't want to hurt each other. Killian go to waterfront to see if we can use boats to get some people out."

"I have to warn Robin Hood. His camp's not far from here." Regina told her.

"Okay, go." Emma told her. "Elsa, Caitlynn and I are gonna talk to Gold, see if he has any ideas. Henry, you come with us."

"Let's hope, he's there." Caitlynn muttered, but Emma heard her, who nodded to her. "If not, we have to look."

"No. He's with me. I'm his best chance." Regina argued.

"That might not be true. Emma and I? I think we're immune." Elsa joined the argument.

"What?" Regina looked at Elsa and Emma.

"These ribbons." Elsa replied to her. "If the Snow Queen wants us to be her sisters, then the curse won't affect us."

"So I should definitely watch Henry." Emma added.

"No." Regina shook with her head. "You're part of this nut job's plan. I want Henry near me as long as it's safe for him."

"It's okay, mom." Henry looked at Emma. "I'll be fine with her."

"Be careful, kid." Emma told him.

"We gotta go. This is happening now." Regina told them.

-0-

Gold wasn't there at the shop as went to search about the spell of shattered sight as Emma wanted Belle to be there as well to help to look, Caitlynn sighed heavily as she didn't like it, but they didn't have the time to argue, so she agreed that Belle could help. They went through the books as then Belle find a book of The spell of shattered sight as Elsa looked at her and asked. "Any luck?"

"No. It appears to be pretty much unstoppable. The one thing I did find is there may be a way to undo the effects from anyone it touches." Belle replied as Caitlynn went over to her and looked at the book as well.

"That's wonderful." Elsa smiled.

Caitlynn still looked at the book. "It seems that when somebody's been touched by the spell, that you can use them to undo it. With a strand of their hair, you can make some kind of counter spell, like a vaccine."

"My sister." Elsa exclaimed.

"What?" Emma looked confused.

"My aunt said she put me in that urn." Elsa replied/ explained. "I didn't believe her because Anna would never do that, unless she was under that spell. We have to get to her."

"But you... You still don't know where she is." Belle looked at her.

"No, but now you can help me find her." Elsa looked at her as she grabbed her sister's necklace.. "You said if I had something of hers, you could use this locator spell. Well, now I have something of hers. Sometimes sentimentality pays off."

"I will do the locater spell." Caitlynn glared at Belle.

"Point Elsa." Emma comment.

Belle had grabbed the necklace as she looked through the magnifying glass. "There's... Mirror dust in this. Actually embedded in the metal."

"So I was right." Elsa told them. "She was under that spell. So if we find Anna, she can save everyone."

"I'll round up the fairies." Belle suggested. "They can set up shop somewhere close and figure out how to make the counter spell."

"Better not here." Caitlynn comment, looking at Belle as she looked back at her, sighing. Then she looked at her sister. "I will find Gold."

"Thank you. Let's go." Elsa said happily.

"Elsa, you realize this is a long shot." Emma told to her. "I was time travelling when I brought you here, and when Anna disappeared, it was..."

"30 years ago." Elsa waved it off, what Emma said. "I know. But she's okay. She has to be. And I don't care how old she is. She can save us."

"Okay, then." Emma told her. "We're relying on mirror dust and fairies, but now we have a plan, which is progress. Let's go find your sister."

Then they leave the shop as Caitlynn did the locator spell on the necklace and gave it to Elsa as Belle also leaves the shop. Caitlynn looked at the stuff around her, before she also leaves the shop as well, to find Gold and see what he's up to now.

-0-

Caitlynn searched the docks as then she found Gold standing near by the boats looking at Hook. "Gold." She said to him as he turned to look at her. "I have searched for you everywhere. What have you been planning?"

"I was making a deal with the Snow Queen." Gold replied to her.

"And what is the deal about, my love?" Caitlynn asked to him.

Gold looked at her. "About getting us out of the town, before the spell of shattered sight is here and for me getting rid of the dagger."

"Do you know how?" Caitlynn asked curiously.

"The Snow Queen has told me that in a deal with the ribbons, that Emma and Elsa are wearing on their wrists." Gold replied to her. "To get rid of the dagger, I have to require the heart of one of my oldest friends or enemy's, before I was the dark one."

"That would be Hook." Caitlynn realized as then she looked at him. "You made more than one deal with the woman who had captured me." She crossed with her arms.

Gold looked at little nervous. "Yes, but she came to me, about the deals and I wanted of course something in return."

"I know that, my love, but that bitch had captured me, so she had leverage over you and you over her, for the ribbons." Caitlynn said irritated. "I hope this is the last time you made a deal with her?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Gold replied to her.

"Alright." Caitlynn smiled at him. "But what are you gonna do when the it hits and we are still in town?"

"I will lock you up in the shop, for your safety." Gold replied to her. "So, that you wouldn't hurt someone you love."

"Okay." Caitlynn nodded. "But there something else, Belle will gather the fairies by one, to make a counter spell. Well, they will try too."

Gold looked at her. "You know, I have no feelings for her anymore, so why tell me?"

Caitlynn sighed. "I know that, Gold, but I wanted tell you about it, because about the hat, you can use it on the fairies perhaps. So you have enough magic to get rid of the dagger, but she could see and expose our plans to the others."

Gold was in thought as then he came with an idea. "We have to put her to sleep then so we could use the fairies."

"I like that idea, my love." Caitlynn told him.

"Then we should do it." Gold looked at her.

Then they walked towards Hook as he muttered. "No fleeing by boat then."

"This Snow Queen is good, isn't she?" Gold walked over to a bench as Caitlynn followed him, but she stood next to him. "Sit, lad. Don't forget where your heart lies." Hook walked over to them as sat down. "Now I have a job for you. You remember how this works." He let appear the magic hat.

"The hat?" Hook frowned as then he looked panicked. "Not Emma."

"No, no. Not this time. I have a better plan." Gold explained it to him. "Granny's Diner is being converted into a temporary hive for the vilest of creatures the pious little fleas."

"Pious?" He frowned. "The fairies?"

"Just like any flying pests, if you wanna eliminate the infestation, it's important to get them all. Doing so will infuse this hat with enough power to allow me to cleave myself from the dagger and then leave this town with my powers intact, a suddenly urgent undertaking." Gold looked at him. "Now will you assist us?"

"You have my heart." Hook glared at him. "You know I can't refuse."

"Indeed." Gold informed him. "But here's the rub, dearie."

Then Caitlynn continued. "I just informed Gold that Belle wants to spend the day with the fairies. So we need you to stand by while I get her out of the way."

"The fairies are working to stop the spell." Hook looked at them. "You're killing the cure? You do this, you condemn the entire town, and even your own grandson, to whatever happens."

"No, I'm not leaving Henry." Gold told him. "I will take him and I will take Caitlynn and our daughter and I will leave this town to its fate."

"But Emma and everyone else..." Hook gasped.

"We don't have time for everyone else." Caitlynn shook her head.

"And if I have to choose between everyone else and me... "Me" wins every time." Gold explained further. "You can clench your jaw... And flash your eyes all you wish, because it doesn't change the fact... That we're in this together."

-0-

Caitlynn walked inside of Granny's as then she walked straight to Belle. "Come with me, The Snow Queen has something planned." She whispered to her.

"Why now so concerned to me?" Belle asked puzzled.

"Because I can't save everyone." Caitlynn replied to her. "And we need to hurry, come on." She pulled her along to the ladies bathroom, without Belle saying anything else. When they were by the ladies bathroom, Caitlynn blown some power in her face as then Belle falls to the ground. Then Caitlynn let her there as then she made her way outside and back to Gold. When she saw him, she told him. "It is done with Belle, How's Hook doing it?"

"We will know in a minute." Gold replied to her as then Hook came to them. "Is it done?"

Hook nodded as he held up the magic hat. "You know, she truly loves you. You could have her forever, or all the power in the world. It's your choice."

"I don't need to choose, thank you." Gold told him as he grabbed the magic hat. "I can and will have both."

"Now that it's settled, are we done?" Hook asked to them.

"Yes, but hear Gold out." Caitlynn replied to him.

"No, no." Gold corrected her. "I'm not gonna give up control of you just yet, not until I have everything I need."

"What's left?" Hook asked confused.

"That's my concern, not yours." Gold replied to him. "But by morning, all should be complete, including your life. Now run along, dearie, and enjoy your last day in this or any land." Then Hook left them alone.

Just then Caitlynn turned to look at Gold. "This curse is coming, what about me and Aubrey?"

"As I had told you, I will lock you up for you own safely." Gold explained it to her.

"And Aubrey?" Caitlynn asked to him, concerned.

"She will stay by me." Gold replied to her. "She is most protected by me."

"Alright." Caitlynn nodded to him.

Then they went to Gold's shop as then she kissed him. Not much later, they pulled away. "It will be all be over soon." Gold told her.

"I know." Caitlynn told him as then she went inside of the shop. She stood in doorway. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gold told her as then he closed the door for her and waved his hand for the door as then a moment later it was protected for others that would want to come in.

-0-

Not much later, Gold went to home to his daughter and stayed there until the curse was there, thankfully Aubrey was asleep with all that happened today. Still Gold thought that he would had done something different to Caitlynn, protected her more from the curse. He paced around the house as he thought of a plan, then Aubrey woke up as then he went to her, his plan forgotten.

-0-

**Author's note: **If you are curious for what will happen next, please favorite, follow and review. I will then post the next chapter sooner than normal ;)

Until next time, bye.


End file.
